Tears Of Blood
by FailingRain
Summary: Kael didn't know exactly what to expect while taking a trip to England with his parents, but what happened was no were close. Read and Review please
1. Found by death

Ok, first off, I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters from Hellsing. Secondly, Mouse was not a character of my invention it was invited by the author mslcat in her story Hellsing Rising. I really enjoyed this character though and got permission to use them in my story.

This will only be at the beginning of the first chapter because I don't feel the need to put it in all the chapters. Please Read and Review. More chapters will come soon.

* * *

Kael was frantically searching around the mall for his parents. _I knew I shouldn't have left them, I knew they would assume I could find them. Why do I always do this to myself?_

Kael was thirteen years old and on a trip to England with his parents. They were leaving to go back to the United States tomorrow so they were looking around the mall for a gift to take home for there relatives. As he was running around the mall he saw a large group of people running from someone or something. He couldn't see past them but as many guys his age, he had a horrible curiosity. _If I don't see what all the commotion is about its gonna kill me later today._

He ran past the crowd to see what was going on. There was a man standing there, his eyes were red. Kael had never seen anyone with blood red eyes. He then saw a woman laying on the floor bleeding. She looked like she was in an immense amount of pain. She had a gun in her hand, but didn't seem to have the strength to shoot it. Kael tried to move closer to see what was going on without being noticed. He could faintly hear them talking.

"So Hellsing pet, after your dead well be one step closer to destroying Hellsing itself."

The womans voice was faint. He could just barely hear what she was saying. It sounded like the word 'master'. _Why would you be saying master if some guy is holding some huge gone to you. I must be missing something._

The man cocked the hammer of his gun. He heard the woman actually say something this time. "I'm sorry master, I failed you." Once again Kael heard that word master. _What is up with this master thing?._ Kael saw the man was going to shoot her. She was wearing a blue uniform, so he thought she was a police officer. He had one thought shooting through his mind. _This man obviously is not one of the good guys. Who shoots a police officer? If I can just give her a little time, she can get him._ As the man went to shoot the woman Kael jumped in front of her. The bullet ripped through flew into his chest cavity, it stopped. He fell the ground. _Well dad, you always told me when the time came I would make the right choice, I hope this was it._

The man looked surprised. Then looked very angry. "You bastard! Why the hell are you interfering with our fight!"

Kael knew he would die, he had knew that from the moment he jumped in the way to take the shot. He used what little air he had left in him to say "Because, what you were doing didn't seem right." The man looked extremely pissed off. "So kill me." Kael lay there on the floor. He had never really thought about how much it would hurt to be shot. He had never thought he would have too.

The man gave a smile that if he wasn't in so much pain would have just creped Kael out. "I've got a better idea. You saved the life of a vampire, that does not seem very noble does it? Not letting the vampires fight. So I've decided I'll use you in a little test of mines." The man pulled out a vial. It looked like it had some kind of red liquid in it. From his dazed state Kael couldn't tell what it was though.

He looked over at the woman in the blue uniform. She looked very frightened at whatever this liquid was. He noticed that she had stopped bleeding and she was standing up to go stop the man from what ever he was doing. He couldn't really see much but he was still watching which confused him. _The bullet must have missed my organs, or my heart at least. _Just as soon as the lady had stood up and took her gun to shoot the man she was shot again. _I took a shot for her that would have killed her probably and I don't even get to see her kill him. This just isn't my day. _

The man walked over to Kael and bit his neck. _WHAT THE HELL??_ He wanted to say something but found he was too weak too. He slowly felt the blood that was previously being spilt on the floor coming out of his neck. The feeling of it was, strange. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was, scary, but somehow it felt invigorating. Then it stopped the man moved his head away from Kael's neck. He then pulled the cap off the top of the vial he had been carrying. Once again the woman who he had taken the bullet for got up to shoot him, but once again was shot before she had the chance. _Perhaps I should have stayed out of this. No, now's no time for second thoughts._

The man poured the contents of the vial into his mouth. It was warm, and had an odd taste to it. It wasn't something had tasted before but from the smell of it he knew what it was. Blood, even though the blood was darker then normal blood that's what he knew it was. The man stepped back waiting for his reaction. Nothing seemed to happen at first. Then something did happen. First it was just his leg twitching a little bit. Then his body started violently convulsing. "Bah, so this stuff doesn't work. Good thing I tested it on this guy and not one of our guys. Well, maybe later they can get the problems worked out of this." The man stared down at Kael who was still convulsing. "Too put him out of his misery or leave him. Hah, that's no choice, see you in hell boy." The vampire seemed to just disappear.

_What have I gotten myself into. Well, at least I died doing what seemed like the right thing._ Kael waited there for a moment, expecting to die. The convulsions seemed to be stopping though, or at least slowing down. After about five minutes they had stopped. Kael suddenly felt tired. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. He blacked out ...


	2. The Awakening

Before Note: Ok, I know I'm not that great of a writer, but hoping to get better, I'll try to go back over these early chapters later and make them better, but until then I'll do the best I can. Hoping to post more chapters soon, enjoy!

* * *

He woke up. _Where am I? What happened? Why cant I move? _He moved his head to see were he was. _Is this a coffin?!? _He tried to prop himself up but he didn't have the strength. He decided he would just have to rest more. He went to sleep again.

Kael woke up when he heard some shouts out in the hall.

"Why the hell did you let him give him the blood!" 

"I didn't-"

"You had one simple task. Just one! Get the damn vial, but you couldn't even do that. You didn't have to kill him or anything, didn't even have to get the vial, could have just smashed it. But you couldn't even do that could you?"

"I'm sorry, he was stronger then I thought he would." From listening to the conversation from this point Kael had figured both of the people talking were woman. _What have I gotten myself into now?_ The door to his room flew open.

"Mouse, what are you doing, you cant kill him!"  
  
"Kat, he isn't one of us. You know as well as I do that the blood in the vial was only part Alucard's so he's not his fledgling. And we can't have Alucard finding out about this can we? I mean you don't us want us to have to tell Sir Integra that theres going to be another vampire joining Hellsing do you?"

"No, not really but"

"Then its settled. In the name of God, all impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation, Amen." She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kael's head. She went to pull the trigger but a man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her hand.

"Now now Mouse, that's no way to treat our new friend."

"Stay out of this Alucard. I was pissed when I found you made Seras your fledgling, I'm not letting you keep this one."

"Mouse, this is one of the things you don't have a choice about, no matter how strong you are. If you kill him, I swear, I will have Integra banish you once more." Mouse lowered her gun.

"And now then Alucard, why do you want to keep him so bad?"

"He has the potential to be a great vampire, and even more, a great killer. With the blood of that many vampires flowing through his veins, who knows how strong he is." Kael was mostly asleep hearing this. He was too tired to keep his eyes open. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kael awoke and saw the man from earlier standing over him. He had a grin on his face. It was, creepy looking. He got his first good luck at who he guessed in a way saved his life. He wore a huge red overcoat it looked like, as well as a red hat. He had a white undershirt, and looked like a red tie. _This guy must like the color red a lot._

"Of course, don't you?" He nearly jumped out of the coffin he was in.

"Did you ..."

"Read your mind?" He had a huge grin on his face. _This guy is insane... I need to find a way out of here?_ "Hah! And you think I'm insane now, just wait till I begin your training!"

"Training?" The man in front of him opened his mouth to speek but was interrupted. "I don't think I even want to know right now." He just went back to his insane looking smile.

"Rest well, tomorrow I will see how strong you really are." The man faded through the wall.

_This guy is going to try and kill me._ He heard what sounded like the man, expect it was in his mind. _Of course, what could be more fun._ Kael realized that he shouldn't even try to understand what was going on. He decided just to go back to sleep...

Kael was standing there, in front of his house. Nothing was different, except he was wearing a long black trench-coat and had no idea were he got it from. He decided to walk in. He looked around, he didn't see his parents so he decided to walk around some. He walked in and took a left and started heading for were the kitchen would be. Suddenly he heard a scream. It came from the basement. He ran down to see what it was. There were his parents, his older brother, and younger sister. There was someone, or something in front of them. He seemed to know what it was, even though he didn't. It had a gun in its hands; it turned around and began to shoot at him. He was easily dodging. The monster seemed to not be able to think for itself or anything. He reached into his coat and pulled out two swords and slashed threw the monster. The monster turned to ash. He heard another gun shot from behind him. It was another monster, but this one was different.

It looked like it had thoughts, it dodged his slices. Then he noticed its eyes were different then the other monsters. This monsters eyes were red were the other ones weren't. This monster or whatever it was also had fangs. Kael didn't know what was going on, he was watching him fight, but he didn't know how too. He looked like he knew exactly what was going on, but he didn't. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't him, he was someone else, someone watching. He felt something behind him. He turned around and was shot by another monster behind him.

Kael woke up, sweating. He looked around on were he was. He was, as he had thought before, in a coffin. The room he was in was dark, there was no light at all. _Well, I suppose I should look around._ He got out of the coffin and walked out the door into the hall.

He walked by one of the doors and saw someone inside. It was the lady from the mall. "Um, hello there." Kael sounded very unconfident and confused.

She looked up at him. At first she didn't realize who he was, or why he was talking to her. Then she suddenly seemed to remember. "Oh, hello there, you can come in if you would like."

"Thank you." He came into her room. She looked at him, then looked down a sighed.

"Let me guess, you have no idea what's doing on and was about to ask me?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well, this will sound kind of weird, the first time at least. You are a vampire now. I know its hard to believe."

"Well, I wouldn't believe it if it hadn't been for that one guy. The one in the red?" She gestured that she knew who he was talking about and too continue. "He walked threw a wall or something and it was really creepy. That and he read my mind. I'm guessing all vampire things?"

"Yes, you'll get used to it eventually, the walking threw walls part. And once you get a little better at controlling your vampiric abilities he won't be able to read your mind, as well at least."

"That reminds me, he said something about training. I think I should go find him."

She tilted her head down and sighed. "Well, you've got a better chance of finding a needle in a haystack then you will finding him. When you do find him though, or perhaps when he finds you, good luck with your training, trust me, you'll need it." 

"Thanks, oh, and just so I know for next time I talk to you, what's your name?"

"Seras Victoria, and what would your name be?"

"Kael, well, its nice to meet you Seras. Oh, and before I get into trouble too quickly, would you inform on the person that wants to kill me?"

Seras thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant by that. "Oh, you mean Mouse. I would suggest avoiding her, she'll probably up in the ballroom though, and since you'll most likely be with Alucard you won't have to worry about her. But yes, I would suggest staying out of her path unless Integra is near by."

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry, you'll find out who Integra is later."

"Alright, if you say so. Well, I probably should be going then. I'll probably see you later today." Seras looked at him kind of funny. "Hm, perhaps I should rephrase, I'll probably see you later tonight. Kind of hard to remember being a vampire after being a human for so long." Seras gave a slight chuckle at his joke.

"Well, good luck with Alucard, and lets hope his training doesn't kill you."

"Thanks for the reassurance." He gave her a light smile and went to leave the room. He stepped out into the hallway and started walking in a direction he had thought would be the best way to go. He suddenly felt a cold hand on his shoulder and he just about hit the ceiling in his fear.

When he realized what had happened he looked around to see who else but Alucard with his insane smile. He was laughing at him. _If his training doesn't kill me, him sneaking up on me like that will._ Alucard stopped laughing, but still kept his grin on his face. "Come, the night is young and we have much work to do."


	3. Meeting with Integra and Walter

Note- well, I hope someone's actually enjoying these and I'm not just writing some strange/bad story. As always, read, review, and enjoy. And this is one of the more boring chapters, but some of its info is needed, story will pick up some more next chapter.

Kael had been training with Alucard for one week now. Kael used the term 'training' lightly. What this training, if you can all it that, was Alucard saying something along the lines of "Dodge the bullet." As he would be saying this he would be pulling out his Jackel and aiming for Kael's head. Usually he had shot by the time he was starting to say the word bullet. Until Kael got the hang of this he got shot ... he got shot a lot. This 'training' however got fun when Kael was able to dodge the bullets and strike back at Alucard.

In his time that he did not spend training he talked to Seras. She had not be turned all that long ago, like Mouse and Alucard, so she understood what he was going through. That and it was just fun to talk to her because she was different then the other two, she seemed to still hang on to her humanity. Kael hadn't given up on his, but had come to realize that in battle, it would most likely get in the way. However, talking to Seras also made him depressed sometimes because it reminded him of his family and friends back in the United States.

In the week that he had spent at Hellsing he only ventured to the part of the mansion (or fortress, whatever you want to call it) where Mouse spent most of her time. He was just exploring the castle when it happened. He would choose a door and then a passage and explored, careful to stay out of the view of any troops. He found his way into the ballroom. He saw figures of the big members of Hellsing (Alucard, Integra, Walter, Mouse, and Seras) all playing in a band. It was there seventeen year old version. He saw Mouse and said nothing. Kael was not included in the band, and he knew why. It wasn't that Mouse hated him like when he first found his way into Hellsing, but he was not even fifteen yet, let alone seventeen. How would Mouse put him in, try and make up what he might look like? He would never know what he would look like when he was seventeen. He decided to avoid the ballroom because while in the rest of the house he may not of felt included, while around Mouse he felt singled out and excluded.

Kael once again found himself wandering aimlessly around the mansion. He felt someone pull on his shoulder suddenly bringing him out of his thoughts. He twitched in fear, then after hearing the laughter realized it was only Alucard getting his nightly scare out of him.

"So Rebel, you ready to go meet Sir Integra again? It looks like we've got a mission tonight." Alucard had started calling Kael Rebel, his only guess why was in there training, it seemed like he was constantly trying to kill Alucard. Kael couldn't blaimed him, there were some moments when he thought the purpose of the trainging was to kill Alucard, and needless to say, he showed that in his actions.

"Of course, master." Kael hated calling Alucard 'master'. Kael felt it degrading just calling him that, but after a few minutes of punishment after refusing to address Alucard by that name he decided it was in his best interest to start.

"I hope you remembered to get a weapon from Walter. Something powerful." He had what Kael called his 'insane smile' on. He seemed to wear it a lot.

"I thought I said I would make my own weapons when the time came for it."

"Ah, of course. You have something against firearms."

"Stay outa my mind." Alucard just smiled, then faded in the shadows.

_I hope you remember your way to Integra's room,_ came Alucard's mental note.

Kael didn't really remember, but he had an idea of where to go. After about three minutes he found himself the last one entering Integra's office. He got his first look at her, she was wearing a green business suit and smoking a cigar. "Your late." Came her response.

"I am sorry, I had trouble finding my way here."

"That excuse will only work once, I hope you can find a better one for next time. Now, to the matter at hand. We have a group of about twenty ghouls and two or three freaks holding up a club, probably looking to increase there numbers. Alucard, Seras, and Mouse, go and be rid of them quickly."

Kael didn't want to say anything but he wished he could join them. Instead, Alucard spoke.  
  
"Master, can we not let the new vampire join us?" This was one of the few times Kael saw Alucard without his trademark grin.

Integra stared at Kael for a moment. Then turned to Alucard and said, "If he was of your blood I would trust him, but since he is not I will wait until he has been with us longer to release him from the household."

"As you say master."

"Well, don't just stand here, get going." Alucard, Seras, and Mouse all left for the club and Kael turned to leave when Integra stopped him. "Kael"

"Yes?"

"Please inform me, what happened the night you were turned?"

"Of course Sir Integra." Kael went over everything that had happened, seeing the crowd, spotting Seras, taking the bullet, the conversation with the man, Seras' struggle to keep him from giving Kael the blood, the turning, the convulsions, and waking up in the coffin.

Integra looked at him for a long moment when he was finished explaining what happened. "You are dismissed, go train, explore, but please, do one thing for me?"

"And that would be?"

"Stay away from the female bunkers. If I get one more complaint, I'll limit your exploration to the basements." She looked angry.

"Of course, it was an accident." She didn't look like she believed him. He walked out of the room and started heading down to his room. He was halfway to his room when he decided to take a different path, to the armory. When he got to the armory he saw Walter. "Good day Walter."

"Good day, is it Kael?"

"Yes, I have come to ask if this mansion or fortress as the case may be, has a blacksmithing area that I could use?"

"Yes we do actually, may I ask why you would want to use a blacksmithing area?"

"I planned on making my weapon while the others were gone. Do you by chance have some silver I could use?"

"Yes of course, if you would like I could make it for you."

"Thank you for the offer but I will have to pass, I would rather use a weapon I smithed myself."

"If you insist. Be sure to come to me with it when you finish so that I can find the proper bullets, can't have you running into a battle without them."

"Don't worry, when I need bullets ill contact you. I would not suggest waiting for that contact though." He got the directions to the armory and headed there to begin crafting his weapons with some silver he had received from Walter. As he turned to head out the door Walter watched after him.

"That kids going to get himself into trouble. I just know it."


	4. Sibling Fight

B/N: Alright, don't have enough time to proofread this one, sorry

* * *

The mansion started to shake. Integra was in her room doing paperwork. She saw Seras phase threw the wall and grab hold of her arm. The next thing she knew she was on the front lawn with the rest of the staff. She looked around and saw Walter, Mike, and others. However, there was no Alucard or Mouse, and there was a guess as too why.

"Not again." Integra said in a low voice, talking to herself. The mansion stopped shaking and a giant mouse ran threw the front door too the lawn carrying a dog in its jaws. It dropped the dog in front of Integra's feet. The dog began to take form into a tall man, Alucard. The mouse then began taking form into, that's right, you guessed it, Mouse! Alucard opened his mouth to shout at mouse but he was interrupted.

What looked like a shadowy hand pulled Mouse threw the floor and suddenly the Hellsing manor starting shaking once again. Everyone stood dumbfounded trying to figure out what was going on, even Alucard. Alucard's insane smile slipped on to his face and he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Integra was yelling at Alucard. She wished she had had time to grab her gun before Seras took her outside. There was no answer from Alucard, he just kept smiling and laughing his maniacal laugh.

All of a sudden Mouse seemed to be thrown out of the front door. She got up and ran back inside the manor. Next Kael was thrown from the front door, but he wasn't given a chance to get up, instead Mouse starting shooting him. After Mouse's violent gun fire had ceased Kael just began to laugh, something he had obviously picked up from training Alucard. At this point, anyone who looked at Integra could tell, she was PISSED. She regained what little bit of patience she had and said, "I expect to see the three of you in my office in twenty minutes. Until then feel free to go beat the shit out of each other on the TRAINING FIELD." Mouse and Alucard bowed saying they would be there, Kael stopped laughing, even though he hadn't regenerated enough to stand up yet he figured not laughing insanely while Integra was talking would do for showing a sign of understanding.

Mouse was just standing there, waiting. When Kael had finally regenerated he stood up and turned to mouse, "We got nineteen minutes to go pound the crap out of each other before Integra probably kills us, shall we head to the training field?"

Mouse gave her version of the insane smile. "Read my mind." With that they both went to the field to resume hitting each other. After about fifteen minutes of this they decided that Kael couldn't win unless he changed into a more powerful form which he could not do yet at his own will. "Bah, can't believe I lost to my older sister."

"Hah, stupid younger brother." They seemed to have a kind of love-hate relationship from the two weeks Kael had been at Hellsing. Alucard was just standing in the back round enjoying watching his two fledglings fight.

Mouse and Kael started heading for Integra's office, obviously they would not enjoy this visit. The three of them appeared in Integra's office. "Damn it, can't I take my eyes of you two, or I guess three now for one moment?" Integra sounded severely pissed and like she was about to thrust Dante into them. "Well, its time for your new missions. Alucard, there have been some reports of animals at the zoo going crazy. Apparently symptoms are blood red eyes and two marks on their neck. I trust you can handle this by yourself."

Alucard did not seemed please that he would have to watch over a bunch of animals all night. He wasn't wearing his smile like he normally did.

Integra turned to Mouse, "I believe before I asked you in to investigate missing girls at Miss Carrington's school for girls. Well, apparently you didn't investigate good enough."

"No master, please don't send me back there."  
  
"I'm afraid I've already made up my mind, I trust you didn't make too bad a reputation for yourself."

"Hah, you have to go to school!" Kael was shouting at Mouse mocking her, as any good little brother should do.

"Oh, and before I forgot Kael, I heard something interesting from Alucard, apparently you aren't a real vampire? You aren't actually dead? Correct?" Mouse stared at Kael confused.

"Yes, I don't exactly understand why yet, but I am not a real vampire, I'm not even an undead."

"And he also said that you could turn into a human, a normal human?"

"Yes, would you like to see?"

"Please, I am interested." At that Kael's body began to change. His teeth shrunk to normal size, his red eyes turned brown, he got a little smaller, and his muscles became smaller. There was nothing to distinguish him as a vampire. "Great, that will work perfectly on your first mission."

"Finally, a chance to kill someone and not get in trouble for it." Saying that drew a smile back to Alucard and Mouse's faces. 

"I'm afraid you have a different mission." Integra reached into her desk and pulled out a photo of a girl, right around Kael's age, maybe a bit older. "We don't know her name, her real name at least. All her friends call her Ely, she's been the target of several freak attacks recently but has somehow managed to survive. I need you too find out why there after her, I trust you can do this?"

"Easily, but what does this have to do with my human form?" 

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, you will have to follow her around and we can't have just a random vampire, or whatever you are, walking around in public. I trust you can make friends easily with someone about your age?" Integra had a grin of her own on her face.

"Perhaps next time I should stay out of the fight."

"What, you don't like me forcing you into relationships?"

It was right after that comment that it hit Kael what was so really so bad about this mission. "YOU DON'T MEAN?"  
  
Integra's grin was still on her face, "Of course, we need you too figure out everything about her, you better hope she's a good person."

Alucard and Mouse started laughing at Kael. "Aw man, this sucks."

"Well Rebel, seems you got the best assignment of all."

"Yea, Integra must like me an awful lot to give me an assignment were I get to go get a girlfriend. I'll have to find some what to pay her back."

"Well, it seems my younger brothers getting a girlfriend, you'll have to bring her by sometime and introduce me."

"Yea yea, have fun at school tomorrow Mouse." The very mention of that made Mouse mad and he could see. "Lets just hope she's as cute in reality as in that picture."


	5. Shadowy Stalker

B/N: Alright, haven't been getting any reviews, so I don't really know if I'm doing something wrong, if I am please tell me so I can correct it. This is a fairly short chapter, so the next one should be out soon.

* * *

Mouse was at the school where she was 'investigating' the disappearances. She hated having to go to school; she hated having to be around so many humans, she hated having to wear the school uniform most of all though. She was walking threw the halls when she felt something. _What was that?_ It was quick, not there for long. It felt like a vampire opening teleporting to the building, but there couldn't be any vampires in this building, she would sense them. It was too quick, on and off to be a freak. Freaks also didn't have the power to do things like that, did they?

Mouse spent most of the school day trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't feel the presence again until almost the end of the day. She was getting to head out of the building, when she felt it again. She turned around looking for it, but there was only one answer, and it came telepathically. _Nice Skirt._ She would have thought it was Alucard expect she if it were Alucard the message would have come through better into her mind. Whoever did this was new to having telepathic powers, and didn't know how exactly to use them. Someone who hadn't had vampire powers for more then, maybe, a month. She knew who it was, and she was utterly pissed when she realized that they had been in the school the whole day following someone around, using the shadows.

* * *

Kael lay in his room looking up at the ceiling. He heard a call come to him telepathically. _Kael, get your ass to Integra's office now before I come get you._ It was defiantly Mouse, and she was defiantly pissed. "Heh, second thoughts would probably have been a good choice. Now, shall we see how many times Mouse decides to kill me?"

Kael teleported into Integra's office and was met by none other then Mouse and Integra. Integra started to talk but Mouse beet her to it. "Why the" **BANG **"Where you" **BANG** "In the damn" **BANG** "Girls" **BANG **"School" **BANG "**damn it!" **BANG.**

Kael lay on the floor. He started regenerating. Once he had completely regenerated, or enough to talk at least, he simply responded. "What? Only six shots, I thought you'd be angrier." Mouse shot him several more times; he was used to being shot by Alucard so he merely regenerated.

Kael regenerated again. "Alright, I was there following the girl Integra had commanded me too, and since it is an all girls school and I'm not exactly allowed to be there I had to stick to the shadows."

Integra spook next. "First, stop acting like Alucard, I don't need another perverted vampire working for Hellsing, one is already too many. Second, Mouse is at that school, so she will be fine. Under no circumstances are you allowed to go back into that school. Mouse can handle it."

"Understood. May I take my leave then?"

"Yes, dismissed. And I hope you found something about the girl following her around, at least her name."

"Don't worry, I found out a bit. Just need a while to figure out some things." Kael turned to leave threw the door.

"Oh, and Kael." Mouse began. **BANG** "That was for the skirt crack you ass." Kael just smiled and left.

Kael went back down to his room to think about what all the information he had gotten from Victoria, the girl he was following meant. If she was the target of several freak attacks it had to be something important. She had a very small family. No aunts, no uncles, just a mother, father and grandmother. Her grandmother had apparently been an orphan for unknown reasons but she always assumed it was because her family could not support as many children as they had. She also got her last name changed when she became an orphan. Her grandmother only had once child, her mother. Her father had been an orphan as well. To continue the chain Victoria's mom only had one child, her. He would have regarded this, but something didn't seem right. When someone was orphaned they were normally sent to a orphanage, but she was instead sent to the castle at a very young age, when she couldn't remember her parents. She worked at the castle until she was old enough to go out on her own. Why had her grandmother worked at the castle, and the parents who sent her to must have had connections with the Queen meaning that they were of noble blood. Maybe they wanted her dead because she was a noble, he wasn't sure. Somewhere there was an answer though.

* * *

Seras saw Kael in the library reading. Books piled high, in large stacks, except for two books in a stack of there own. She wanted to go see what he was doing, because she had never seen him reading. When she saw that all these books were diaries, and journals of past Hellsing leaders she was really curious. "Alright, I'll bite, what's going on?"

"Its quite interesting actually. In two journals, there is mention that Mrs. Eliza Hellsing is going to have a child. It is mentioned once, maybe twice. However, the child never mentioned again in her diary. They are also mentioned in her husband's journal. However, there is no mentioned of the child's birth time, gender, or even if they ended up having a child. It's like they didn't want people to know that they had a child. I'm beginning to see why the freaks are attacking Victoria."

"Who?"

"Victoria is the name of the girl that Integra told me to protect. Oh, and I know your thinking it and NO. I'm NOT her boyfriend. She doesn't even know I'm there."

"That's technically defying Integra's orders you know."

"I know, but I do it anyways, I don't feel like I need to be introduced to her yet. When the time is right, she'll know who I am, and who you are." With that he disappeared.

_Now what the hell does that mean?_ Seras really wanted to know what was going on. _This time he's talking about better be soon, I can't stand suspense._


	6. A Hellsing Rediscovered

B/N: Alright, next chapter up!

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" shouted Integra from behind her desk. She looked up to see Kael walk through the doorway. _At least he has better manners then Alucard._ "What is it now Kael?"

"I've been doing some research on the girl you assigned me too look after. It turns out she's actually important to Hellsing. Shall I explain?"

"Of course."

"Two generations ago there was speak of a child that was going to be born in the journals of two Hellsing officials. After the initial mention of the woman was pregnant and one or two mentions of how the baby was coming along there was no mention of the child again. About the time that the child would be born there was record of a baby that came to the Royal Palace as an orphan. The child's last name had been changed and her parents were not known. This girl who you wanted me to look after, her name is Victoria. Her grandmother was orphaned at a young age, so young she has no memories of her parents, and raised in the royal palace. Her grandmother believed she was orphaned because her parents did not have enough money to keep her fed and clothed so when the time came she only had one child. Victoria's mother. Her mother married an orphan at her grandmothers request. They had only one child."

"So Victoria is an heir to the Hellsing legacy?"

"Yes."

"That's great news."

"Perhaps, but perhaps not."

"What do you mean?"

"The freaks new she was an heir to Hellsing when even Hellsing did not. This means that they have an information web that is even better then ours. This could means catastrophic problems."

"Not that you mention that, this could be bad."

"What's worse, we don't know how she will respond to being introduced to vampires, and me."

"And you?"

"Yes, I am technically not a vampire ya know."

"What are you then?"

"Not really sure, I'm more of a shape-shifter type person I think. I've found that I can take on the form and strengths of the people/creatures blood that I have been given. I just like the vampire form because it fits in with Alucard and Mouse. Oh, and Seras. Every now and then I'll go to my human form when out in public."

"I see, well, keep track of Victoria and defend her if the need arises."

"Course."

"Dismissed."

"See ya later Sir Integra."


	7. Anger Management

B/N: Writing this chapter quick, enjoy! Please review if your enjoying the story!

* * *

It was about midnight, there was no warning at all. Up in her office Integra heard shots coming from the basement. "What now?" She started to get up out of her chair. **BOOM**. "What the hell?!?" Integra was looking around her office for a gun or something that she could use to defend herself. She ran out of her office and started heading for the basement. She got down there only too see something to her displeasure.

Seras was lying on the ground bleeding. She looked as if she was in an extreme amount of pain. There were still gunshots going off. She followed them into one of the rooms and saw Alucard and Mouse. They were fighting someone she didn't recognize.

It didn't look like a man, more like a monster. It had two horns on its head. They were about three inches in diameter at the base and got smaller as they went out. The horns went up about two inches then bent backwards. He had wings, but not like the winds an angel has. His had no feathers and looked like they were rotting. His nails were long, four inches probably and sharpened to a point. He had hair that seemed blacker then the darkest night.

The man scared Integra, she hadn't seen anyone like him before. Alucard and Mouse just kept shooting him, but he wouldn't die. He would reach out and slash one of them between blocking bullets. Mouse figuring it would speed the battle up took out another grenade and chucked it at him. It hit its spot dead on. The creature fell to the floor and began changing.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Integra shouted at them.

"It seems that Rebel here can't control some of his more powerful shapes. Pity really, would be fun to train with them if we didn't have to throw grenades at him."

"Rebel?!? You mean that's Kael!?" Integra looked at the monster on the ground, it was changing, slowly, and beginning to resemble Kael. "Alucard, I don't think I want you training with him inside the building if he's going to turn into that, that, thing every time."

"Don't worry Sir Integra, it only happens when you trigger it." Alucard had a grin painted on his face that just said, I cant wait for you too figure out what it is.

"Since you obviously want me to know, what is it that triggers this?"

"Anger. Madder then just annoyed, but he doesn't have to get very mad. So much as declining him the privilege to go out could upset him enough."

"Great, so know let me see what I have on my hands. Two psychotic vampires that just like to kill things, one vampire who still had problems with drinking medical blood from time to time. And oh, lucky us! One psychotic 13 year old kid who changes into some demon that's bent on killing us all when he gets angry, and I was wondering why Kael thought we should wait to introduce Victoria to Hellsing."

Seras now walked in the room. "Why did hit me back there."

Kael started laughing. "I'd say I was sorry, but I'm kinda not."

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

Kael put a grin on his face, "Course, why else would I say that? Besides, you started it, making me mad like that."

Seras had no idea what he was talking about. "I think I'm missing something"

"And this is new how?" Mouse remarked.

"Hey! What is this, gang up on Seras day?"

"Oh, quit your wining Police Girl. I wouldn't mind so much if you had gotten hurt during the actual fight."

"I don't have to take this; I'll see you all later." With that Seras vanished.


	8. The battle on the Horizen

B/N: Chapter 8 and I haven't given up! (I'm truly amazed)

* * *

Kael looked up and saw Alucard phase threw the wall. "Come Rebel, Integra has an assignment for us it looks like."

"Finally, I was getting bored just sitting here."

"We could have gone shot and punched each other you know." Alucard grinned as he said it.

"Ya I know, but I was more hoping to kill some of these freaks I'm hearing about."

"Well, then hurry, Integra will be very displeased if we aren't there soon." With that they both disappeared into Integra's office.

Integra was sitting behind her desk, and as usual, she was wearing a suite. All four of the vampires were there. "Well, I see you got here quick. As you have guessed, the freaks are moving again, and it looks to be big. We have no idea were there going, or what there intentions are, they seem to be slipping past our information web. Never the less, we know there is a very large group of them, about fifty or so. I want you all to go destroy them, gather any information you can from there house, or what there carrying with them. I trust you three can handle it?"

"Three, but aren't there four of us?"

"Well Kael, there are four of you, but only 3 will be going on this mission. One of you all seems to have trouble controlling yourself when angered and if you're out in the open I don't want too have to explain your killing spree to the queen."

Kael gave a big sigh. "Understood."

"The rest of you. Follow any leads you find out there. We don't know where there suddenly getting this large freak supply from and we need to figure out where so we can stop it before it gets way out of hand."

They all left. Alucard, Mouse, and Seras all headed for the mission. Kael decided to 'forget' what Integra had told him about not going out and went out to get something to eat. It was really weird for him because even though he was part vampire he didn't need blood. However, he did need to eat and drink occasionally. _Might as well get some pizza, it will probably be an hour or so before they get back._

Kael 'shadow stepped', as he called it, to the alley behind one of the pizza places he had found. _I wonder how everyone back home is doing._ Kael remembered when he was back in America, how he would go and hang out at pizza places and ice cream places with his friends on weekends. _I wonder how Natalie is doing._ Natalie was one of Kael's best friends. She and him would go and hang out every now and then. They weren't in love, just good friends though, and Kael's friends could never understand that. Kael had a crush on a different girl named Allie. Kael was never able to talk to her though, he would always mix up his words and forget what he was going to say. _I wonder if she even notices I'm gone._

Kael went in, got his pizza and ate it. He decided to head back to Hellsing then. _Well, lets just hope Integra didn't notice I was gone._

* * *

Integra and most of the Hellsing staff were in the ballroom. _Damn it, I have 3 vampires and some psychotic killing child in my service and when the freaks come none of them are here._ One of the freaks stepped forward. Behind him there rows up rows of them. There was an estimated three-hundred.

"I suppose you have many questions, Sir Integra, how did we get in? Where did we all come from and many more. But there is one problem."

"What's that?"

"You won't live long enough to ask them." With that the freak held up his pistol. Integra braced for impact. _Where's Walter, or Alucard, Mouse, or even Seras._ Out of no where a blade flew threw the sky, cleaving the freak in two, and landing in front of Integra.

"Integra, Dante, use it now!" It was Kael, how he knew about Dante she could only guess it was from reading her mind.

"Dante, Protect" With that a barrier formed around Integra and the staff.

Kael landed in front of them. He reached into his trench coat. "Pulling two guns out of a trench coat? Are you trying to impersonate Alucard, Kael?" Integra sounded slightly confused.

"They aren't guns." He turned around and she saw in his hands he had two swords. They were both made of silver. They were about two feet long each and curved. There were symbols etched into them. "I find them much more effective."

Kael turned to the freaks. "Hah, look at that guy, he's going to try and stab us, lets shoot em boys!" One of the freaks shouted.

"Now the fun starts."


	9. The Battle!

B/N: Alright, my first big battle scene!

* * *

Kael felt bullets grazing by his body. He tried to avoid as many as possible, but it was a task harder then he thought it would be. He regenerated almost as fast as he was shot though. He had reached the first group of freaks. He stabbed his sword threw the first one and brought it up, severing the freak in half from his waist up. While he was doing this with one sword his other sword was slicing another freak in two pieces. They seemed fairly easily to kill. He was on, probably his twentieth freak, when he heard a shout.

"Hold it right there!" It was one of the freaks from the back, probably a leader thought Kael. He was coming to the front to meet Kael, who had stopped his rampage since he wasn't being shot at. "You must be Kael then. Too think, we had all the components to makes more just like you on our side, but we thought you had been killed by it. Well, that's what we get for trashing it." 

"Haha, that's great! Causing discomfort and annoyance among you all. Now, is that all you wanted and can I go back to killing you?"

"Hold on there, I think you might want to reconsider. We've got some people that we know mean a lot too you. Ya see, we know you had not died and joined Hellsing, we figured you probably weren't very strong though, but just in case we brought a back up plan. Bring em forward boys!"

A group of freaks brought up three people. "No, no no no no no no ..."

"Haha! Then you remember them. You told all of them, well, except for the one, that you would never do anything to hurt them. You make one move, and we'll kill them all."

"You bastard!" Kael remembered he had to control his emotions, but that didn't do much. He felt rage overtaking him, he couldn't quite him. He began to change.

"What the hell is he doing?!?"

Two horns sprouted out of Kael's head and two rotting wings from his back. His eyes turned from blood red to a black that seemed darker then night. His two fangs grew larger, his finger nails grew longer, and sharper. He threw his two swords into the wall. "Care to dance?" His voice was deep, demonic sounding. It echoed threw the ballroom that they were in. Integra had seen this, this, demon before. Back in the basement.

Faster then they could follow the demon ran over to the freak who he had been previously talking too, pulled off his head and let the blood rinse over his face. He turned to the next freak holding what he recognized as either a friend, or an ally, or someone he didn't want to hurt, he couldn't remember who they were in his transformed state, and gauged his hand threw his chest. He swiftly moved over to the last freak guarding them and dismembered his arms and used them to beat him to death.

He then began rampaging threw the ranks of the freaks. Killing swiftly and efficiently. Suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows behind the three people that had been kidnapped. She grabbed them, and took them over to where the force-field and put them inside. She then pulled out two guns and went to help Kael.

Turning her attention from the fight Integra turned to the five children that had been kidnapped. "Who are you all?"

"I'm Jack, and you are?"

"Sir Integra, pleased too meet you. And the rest of you would be?"

"My names Natalie, nice to meet you."

"I'm Allie"

"Do you all know why they kidnapped you? Did you used to be friends with Kael?"

"Yea, me and Kael used to be real good friends, still are in my opinion." Said Jack.

"Same with me." Natalie said kind of zoned out watching the battle and the bloodlust that Kael had while he was killing these people.

"I don't know why I'm here actually." Allie was talking faintly kind of shyly. She had an idea on why she was probably brought, but if it was what she thought it would really make her life complicated.

"Oh, he never got a chance to ask you too the dance did he Allie?" Natalie said stilled zoned out watching Kael.

"What?!?"

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to probably say that." 

The battle didn't last much longer. In his transformed state Kael tore threw the freaks with ease. Mouse was a big help as well. After the battle Kael turned back into his vampire state. He then looked at his friends, himself, then transformed again into his human state. "Hey Jack, what's up?" he said to break the eerie silence.

"Meh, nothing much, just got kid napped by some freaks who wanted to use me to kill you or something like that, so the usual."

"Been a while."

"Yea, too long."

"I think you should probably talk to my boss Integra on a way to get you back to America and your protection from this happening again once you get there."

"Will do, oh, and one more thing."

"Yea?"

"You need to come visit us in America man, everyone thinks your dead!"

"Yea, I know."

Jack turned and went over to were Integra was to ask her what he was going to do. Kael turned to Natalie.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Natalie. I see you've once again gotten yourself into trouble."

"Gotten myself into trouble? I believe you got me into trouble."

"Me, you, its all the same. So, how's it been going?"

"Well, I've been kind of depressed recently."

"Whys that?"

"Well, when you think your friend is dead, that kind of happens."

"Heh, guess so." An eerie silence followed. "So, how's the business going?"

Natalie slapped Kael. "For the last freakin time I am NOT a prostitute! Now please stop placing your wishful thinking upon me!" Then they just both broke out laughing.

"Well, you best join Jack over there with Integra, visit me before you leave for America."

"Of course." With that Natalie went and joined Kael in talking to Integra. 

Kael turned to Allie. "Uhm, strange meeting you here." As he said it he was blushing.

"Yea, strange." She was talking very faintly.

"I'm real sorry for dragging you into this." He was still blushing and talking kind of faintly. He always had trouble talking to Allie. She was really pretty and really nice.

"I would say don't worry about it but I know that wouldn't help."

"Don't worry about what? You see by coming to this little 'gathering' you have joined the group."

"What group?"

"Yes, the group of people who instead of having a guardian angel, have been so kind as to accept me as there guardian demon." He gave a smile, and she returned it. _Maybe someday she'll like me like I like her._ "Well, you best go talk to Integra."

"Yes, I'll see you later."

"Yea, see you later." Allie went over and joined the group talking to Integra. A figure appeared behind him.

"Hey Kael, is that your new girlfriend?" Kael turned around to see none other then Mouse.

"No."

"Really? Cause I think she loves you!"

"Shut up." Kael didn't sound as though he was taking it as a joke.

"Jesus, sorry. I was just kidding around."

"Leave me alone." With that Kael turned back into his vampire state and vanished.

B/N: Would continue more but I gotta go get in a silly string fight!


	10. Friends

B/N: Alright, been like forever since I updated, been having problems in school etc etc, hoping to up more often tho.

It had been three days since the freaks had tried to invade Hellsing. Kael has locked himself in his room since. Seeing his friends from his old life really made the transition to his new life all the more painful.

There was a knock on his door. Probably Mouse coming to annoy him, or Alucard saying it was time for training. "Come in."

The door opened and Natalie was standing there. "I need to tell you something, Mrs. Hellsing-"

"You mean Integra?"

"Yes. She doesn't think me and Jack and Natalie should go back to America. That we will be unsafe there. She has offered to let us stay here until they figure out a way for us to safely return to America, but she said it was our choice if we wanted to stay. The choice was unanimous between the three of us."

"So, when will you be leaving?"

"Were staying. We know that its going to be hard not to see our families, but we don't want to endanger them or our friends. So, does this go with you as good or bad news?"

"Goes as a bit of both I guess. On the one hand I'll have Allie here and you know how hard it is for me to talk to her. On the other hand though I know I'll have a good friend, Jack, and a 'hard working' person, you, here."

"You are so dead!" Natalie reached out and slapped Kael with all her might. "I'm not a god damn prostitute!"

"Aww, you sure? I coulda sworn that's what you were doing with some of those teachers back home to get the grades you did."

Natalie's face turned bright red with anger. She calmed down. "Well I suggest you take that back, because your going to be living in the same, what, mansion, as me."

"Why? Your just a little girl, there's nothing you can do that I'm afraid of."

"Alright, your choice." With that Natalie walked out of his room. Kael went back to staring at the ceiling thinking about what it was going to be like with those three here. His thoughts were broken by a loud yell. He heard foot steps coming down the stairs rather rapidly. His door burst open. Allie was standing there, she looked pissed.

"You did what with a camera?!?" Kael could hear Natalie laughing upstairs. He figured this was some prank she pulled to get back at him so he decided to read Allie's mind so he could figure out what she told her.

_A camera, in her bathroom? How does she think I did that? Oh well, I guess I'll play along._ "Yea, luckily I don't need one anymore. I mean, I can turn invisible and spy on you now."

Natalie's face turned bright red, Kael wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger though. Kael couldn't keep from cracking up. "That better have been a joke."

"Don't worry, it was. I'm not that shallow. And I mean, come on, if I was to do something like that, would I tell you?" Allie walked out of the room.

The next visit came tomorrow. The girls apparently needed a shopping trip as they had brought no change of clothes. Kael and Jack decided to go along for the heck of it. Just to hang out if anything. The hard part though was one of the few instructions given by Integra.

"Take one of the other vampires as a chaperone. I don't completely trust Kael in public yet and if they go without him and a freak catches them there as good as dead." So the choice came to Kael. Alucard, one the one hand, would probably be off pulling some 'scare the little children' prank while they were out, so he would most likely leave them alone. However, Alucard didn't seem like the trusted soul that would use his powers of reading someone's mind for a good cause when his 'son' was hanging out with the girl he had a crush on. Mouse would probably want to hang out with them and bug Kael while doing it. She wouldn't make his thoughts public, probably not at least.

Kael decided on Mouse. "Hey Mouse, were going out and need a 'chaperone' because Integra trust me in public after that whole demon thing, wanna come?"

"And miss out on a chance to torture my only little brother? I wouldn't dream off it."

"Gee, nice to know I'm so loved. Well lets head out then."

A/N: Ack, I got to get off before I could finish up the chapter, so expect the first part of chapter 11 to be the end of this one.


End file.
